


On Love – Tasuku Edition

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gay disaster, Like But Can't Say It, M/M, One-Sided Attraction (maybe?), Rewrite, idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Act 4 Chapter 22 but Tasuku’s mind goes on overdrive
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	On Love – Tasuku Edition

After Yuzo points out that there’s still some distance between the Winter Troupe members that was affecting their performance, the boys and the director all agree to go out for a round of drinks after practice. Azuma picked one nice place, and an icebreaker to boot. The team would be talking about their love lives to lower the barriers between them and grow closer. Izumi was quickly put on the spotlight first, and she bluntly answered just as fast so she didn’t get to stay there more than necessary. And that brings us to…

“Okay Tsumugi, you’re next!” Izumi says, pointing to the man in question.

“Wait, we’re nominating who goes next?” Tsumugi seemed taken aback. Tasuku fidgeted for an instant.

“Hey, I was put on the spot first here!”

“That’s true…”

“The first time I went out with a woman was when I left theater and went to work full-time.” Tsumugi started. Tasuku’s eyes opened wide.

“What?! So, you went on ahead and dated someone as soon as I let you go?! Okay, sure, it was my own fault for not expressing the feelings I had for you for literal years earlier, but… Damn, man, this really hurts. I kind of wanted to be your first, so we could recreate all that corny BL tropes in our first night of passion together. I even read some light novels in preparations, studied all best lines across a bunch of material, crafted the perfect first boyfriend role, all of that now for nothing. I’ll have to reconsider my strategy. But we can do it together, I’ll be the perfect boyfriend material with your help. Though maybe I’m just thinking depressingly ahead, it’s not like you said you aren’t virgin anymore, maybe some lines could still be used. And I noticed you said ‘first time with a woman’ there. I hope you still haven’t tried going out with guys yet, and I still have my chance to show to you something completely new, a whole new experience in love, so good you won’t even look at other people ever again. You won’t need another bosom to cry into aside from mine.” was what Tasuku wanted to say, but he managed to let out only the absolutely necessary that was…

“What?!”

“Wait, I never mentioned that?”

“Well, I guess we’d fallen out of touch. But you never had a girlfriend before that?” Considering Tasuku himself dated some other people before falling this hard for the boy in front of him, maybe Tsumugi was the same? What if he wasn’t saying anything out of consideration for his feelings? What was he thinking, he wasn’t even sure Tsumugi noticed he had feelings for him all this time. Tasuku just wasn’t sure if the problem was Tsumugi being dense or he was just too dumb to properly convey his feelings. Perhaps both.

“Um, no? You know I’ve never had luck with girls.” This totally had nothing to do with Tasuku never delivering any letter sent through him to Tsumugi or downright scaring the girls that dared to approach Tsumugi with impure intentions away with a scary glare. Nope, not at all.

“I mean, I figured you were just keeping it on the down-low.” But if that’s the case, I’m glad my indecision didn’t make you experience so much romance in your life you ended up being much more experienced than me, this loser that just sit around and waited for his childhood friend to notice the awkward and obnoxious hints the fool sent his way. For a moment, I was scared I had lost you forever, I wouldn’t actually cry because I’m tougher than that, but please know that on the inside I would be devastated for days, maybe months. But I see you only talk about it on past tense. This whole paragraph was intentionally left out of his spoken line, but the desire to actually say it crossed Tasuku’s mind.

While Tasuku thought all that, the conversation just got going. He was kind of interested on hearing about Tsumugi’s ex for a moment, but he also wasn’t. So, it was better that he didn’t pay much attention, somewhat. What you don’t know can’t hurt you.

“Now then, Tasuku, you’re next.”

“Am I next? The next one you want to date? Thank God, yes, I’ll gladly accept, I’ll love you and protect you for as long as I live, till the end of times and forevermore. Can we get married already? Let us kiss to seal our destinies, I’m ready to give myself to you every single time you ask for. I hope you understand that when I was angry at you when we finally met again, I was just being a tsundere, let us never repeat any of that ever again. I care deeply about you and this will never change. So, let me embrace you and director please take a commemorative photo of us right at this moment.” Then it hit Tasuku that the ‘you’re next’ Tsumugi said was probably referring to the love lives chat going on. The realization prompted Tasuku to change his entire speech. In the end, what he ended up saying was…

“I am, huh. I’ve gone out with three people in my life. They were good relationships that lasted a decent while.”

“You’ve always been a magnet for girls AND guys.” Tsumugi said while laughing softly.

“Guys too, huh?” Izumi didn’t seem that surprised.

“Tsumugi, please, I tried to not gender my dates, and you had to out me like that! I know you were there when I went out with them, but that was before I fell for you, man! No need to take revenge on me at this point in time, dude, what the hell? And didn’t you just said you dated other people too? Not that I think the others will even mind to hear about me, I mean, more than half of the people in this table are probably gay too, but at least let me tell them about it myself! I’m not being obvious about it, so I have to pick the appropriate moment. And that’s totally not now. Of course, I wouldn’t mind too much to out myself if that meant I had to confess I dated you, because I’m not ashamed to be seen with you, but unfortunately that never happen and I wish we could finally change that.” was what Tasuku wanted to say, but that would attract even more attention to what he just said, so he opted for a simple…

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I just had some dudes who called themselves my fans, I guess.” He actually managed to reminisce with Tsumugi while his mind worked and worked on these elaborate dialogues.

“It’s not easy being popular, huh.”

“Yes, especially when it puts such a strain on you, as you constantly think about how other people look at you, what they think about you, and that makes your brain goes rampant with weird considerations like what I’m doing right now. Sometimes I think I don’t think too much, or at all, but I suppose my real problem is that there’s some sort of severed connection between my brain and my mouth so I have problems vocalizing the things that I really should say out loud.” Unfortunately, he was right on that point, so the only thing that left his lips was…

“Mikage, you’re next.”

Tasuku felt like his mind had completely overloaded and one could definitely see fumes coming from his head. Hopefully shifting the spotlight to someone would give his mind a rest. He looked in Tsumugi’s direction, and unsurprisingly their eyes meet. He had such an innocent smile on his face, and Tasuku strained his poor brain one more time to make sure he wouldn’t blush right now.

“It’s all your fault, stupid.” He thought before paying attention to the conversation once again.


End file.
